Mix
A Mix is when two Mixels from different tribes combine with each other to help them in different situations. Combine two Mixels and get twice the power. The first Mixel will be the dominant character or controller of the Mix, while the other Mixel will give it extra powers to solve a particular problem. List of Mixes Cartoon LEGO There are mixes made out of LEGO bricks, using the Mixels sets. Some of them are real mixes and are shown on the shorts. However, due to the endless possibilities of building, one can use the parts to make any new creature out of any number of sets, and not necessarily build by the book. The following list shows all of the official mixes that LEGO has shown. Trivia *Cubits are always needed to mix in the cartoon. **They are not featured in LEGO sets because you do the mixing with your hands. **It is also possible to make LEGO Cubits, as they are shown in LEGO videos. *Two Mixels can mix multiple times, making different looking mixes with similar powers. Mixels can also do this without the Cubit while two Mixels are mixed. *There is a chance it could be a Murp or a Mix, and LEGO and Cartoon Network has only shown us a handful of the literally infinite possible Mixes and Murps. **Because the LEGO and Cartoon Network sites, often contradict each other, (Seismo-Zaptor, Jawg-Slumbo, Kraw-Gobba, etc.) as to what is a mix and what isn't, it's not really practical to use the Lego website to predict future mixes featured in the cartoon episodes. **A list of Mix, Max, and Murp forms is available on the Mixels Website . *There is an annual Mix Festival, as first seen in the Mixed Up Special . * The dominant Mixel controls the voice. Most of the time, the dominant Mixel is the one whose appearance is included into the Mix the most (i.e, the Seismo/Zorch Mix's dominant Mixel is Seismo). * The first mix that appeared in cartoon form was the Seismo/Zorch mix. * Series 3 Mixels have not mixed with Series 1 or 2 Mixels in any form yet. * Wizwuz has the least cartoon mixes, having only one (with Glurt). * The Vulk/Zaptor mix is the most destructive variation so far, since he destroyed the environment, as shown in Pothole. * The Seismo/Zorch mix is the most unhelpful variation so far, since he has uncontrollable speed and causes more harm than help, as shown in Coconapple . ** Interestingly, despite being a mix, he acted more like a murp. *** The same goes for the Krader/Flain Mix 2, shown in Murp. * Cartoon Mixes involving two members of the same tribe have yet to appear. ** It is possible that they will not appear in the cartoon, but only as LEGO models. ** Mixels of opposite tribes have less Mix variations like Frosticons and Infernites and Flexers and Electroids. ** Mixes of tribes who are opposite of each other tend to have unique abilities. *So far the Gobba/Kraw fruit hat dancer mix is the only mix that has appeared in more then one episode. Gallery See Also *Max *Murp Category:Mixes Category:Forms of Mixing Category:Mixels Category:Characters Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Mixel Tribes Category:Tribes Category:Future Tribes Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Orbitonz Category:Glowkies Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4